Detention
by Moderntwilight64
Summary: Normally a good straight-A student like me would freak out over getting a detention, but I happen to be an exception to that at the moment ever since I found out who today’s supervisor was…AU Zelink oneshot Rated T due to content


"YEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I turn around abruptly upon hearing the piercing squeal. Sure enough, I can see my best friend Malon running towards me with her hands over her mouth. Her face is as red as her hair.

"What's up Malon? Did you swallow a worm?" I ask.

"Oh…my…gosh…" She is breathless.

"What?" I have to prompt her a second time.

"He…touched…it."

"Who touched what? Is Ingo coming on to you again?"

"No." Then she takes a deep breath. "SHEIK TOUCHED MY PLANNER!"

The hell?

She rambles from here on. "It's true Zelda! The moment I sat down, Sheik came by and stopped to talk to the new kid whose name is Link, even though I wish he would talk to ME more cause' I'm insanely infatuated with him and I deserve him but still, by the way does 'infatuated' mean that I just like him, or the fact that I want to jump his bones? Anyway, when he turned around his butt brushed my planner and I've been inhaling the scent from my planner for the past hour!!!! Isn't that just totally COOL?!"

"Big whoop." I say, even though I'm still trying to register EXACTLY what she said. That's because she basically communicated her story this way:

ItstrueZeldathemomentIsatdownSheikcamebyandstoppedtotalktthenewkidwhosenameisLinkeventhoughIwishhewouldtalktoMEmorecauseIminsanelyinfatuatedwithhimandIdeservehimbutstillbythewaydoes'infatuated'meanthatIjustlike himorthefactthatIwanttojumphisbonesanywaywhenheturnedaroundhisbuttbrushedmyplannerandIvebeeninhalingthescentfrommyplannerforthepasthourisntthatjusttotallyCOOL?!

"In that case, welcome to planet WOOOO!" I start rotating my finger next to the side of my head.

"Come on, Zelda!" Malon says. "It's not like YOU don't have a crush on someone."

"Oh yeah? Who do you think it is?" I challenge. But the truth is that I do. However, my crush on him isn't as insane as Malon's crush on Sheik.

"The new kid, Link Blades!"

Whoa! Okay, how did she know that? I never told anybody about it! What do I do now?

Our tense moment is interrupted by the sound of a man clearing his throat. We jump, letting out tiny squeaks only to find our Theology teacher in front of us.

"Oh hi Professor Light. How nice to see you today!" Malon nervously greets him. She luckily remembers not to call him by his first name, Rauru, knowing that her last blunder earned her a two-day suspension.

They take the whole "respecting your teachers" thing WAY TOO seriously here in Ordon High.

"Malon Ranche," he says sternly. "This is your third tardy this week. Come late a fourth time and it will certainly be 'nice' to see YOU in detention." Then, he turns to me and his face softens. "The same goes for you too, Miss Royal. You have never earned punishments before. Let's not change all that next time."

"Yes Professor Light." I mutter. When he turns his back to me and walks into the classroom, I take this opportunity to roll my eyes.

After taking my seat, I realize that I am next to Link. Wait, Link Blades!!! Oh my gosh, he looks so hot in his loose shirt. Now if he was shirtless-

_Zelda!!! What the hell are you thinking?!_ The voice in my head scolds me. I sigh and try to lure my mind away from the perverted thought. I place my hands under my chin and daydream for an amount of time I can't remember. Several of my thoughts lead me back to Link, so I finally absorb myself in the memories of my last birthday party.

When I am remembering the part where I accidentally squashed some cake on my friend Ilia's new shirt, I seem to have also forgotten that I am not alone in the room, so the smile on my face is totally obvious.

"Zelda, are you finding something amusing?"

I feel a sudden pinch on my side and I yelp, only to meet Link's warning gaze from the corner of my eye. Then, I look up at Professor Light. Damn. "Uh…no." I stutter.

"If you are being truthful, then you can certainly answer this question since I just discussed its concept in detail. Which of the goddesses blessed the evil Lord Ronandarf, and with which quality of the Triforce?"

Okay, let's see. There are three goddesses blessing this wonderful country called Hyrule, which has retarded schools. They are Din, Farore and Nayru. And Ronandarf was strong and brutal like one of the school bullies, Ganondorf Dragmire. That is how much I know.

I sigh. "Goddess Din blessed him with power." I simply say. At first, Professor Light doesn't say anything and looks at me like I'm psychic. "Good, Miss Royal." He finally says. Then, he moves on to the next topic.

I immediately turn to Link and glare at him, remembering where he had just pinched me. Although he looks amused, I can sense the apologetic look on his face. Anyway, Professor Light starts writing notes on the board which emits several groans from my other classmates. At that moment, Link leans over to me. "At least I didn't kick you." He whispers. I shudder slightly at the feel of his warm breath on my very cold skin. Warm…hmmm…

_Zelda Royal! Snap out of it now!!!_ My conscience scolds me for the sixteen hundredth time today.

God, I am such a pervert.

* * *

"Seriously Zelda, at least have a REAL meal today! You've been starving yourself for the last few weeks." Saria tries to persuade me to select French fries as an extra snack.

"And bloat up like a balloon? I don't think so." I retort, laughing.

Saria rolls her eyes. "Fine, do it your way. But don't blame me if you get hungry next bell."

We head out of the food court and find a table nearest to the High School Auditorium, where Malon, Anju, and Ilia are already seated. Once we sit down, Anju raises her eyebrows. "Sooo how'd it go Zel?" she asks.

"How'd what go?"

"Theology class with Hot Blades."

Great, they've already given Link a nickname. Not that I blame them…

"It was fine, but I was daydreaming again during class so-" I stop to beckon at my friends to lean closer to the table. They comply. "Link managed to tip me off just as Rauru noticed."

"Oh boy, this is getting good!" Saria giggled excitedly.

"What'd he do?" Ilia asked.

"He pinched me on my waist."

Everyone at my table squeals and throws their head back simultaneously, as they turn their laughter to hysterics. This happens for an endless minute as I roll my eyes and sit still, despite how thrilled I was by Blades' gesture.

"You done?!" I finally demand.

"Duh!" Malon exclaims. "Anyway, when are you gonna ask him out?"

"Ask who where?"

"Blades." Anju restates. "When are you gonna ask him out on a date?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't want to ask him out. I only JUST started liking him."

Saria's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as she jumps up. "Wait! Are you saying that you're passing up that sex god?!" She exclaims.

"Who's a sex god?" A deep voice asks behind her. Saria screams and turns around, only to be face-to-face with Link.

"Hey Link." I say, trying not to laugh at my friends' reactions upon seeing him. I only hope he wasn't listening in on our conversation.

"What's up Zelda?" He is obviously trying to charm me to my knees with his dazzling smile, which fortunately, does not rattle me. But honestly, I think my heart is beating so vigorously that I can actually FEEL it on my chest.

"Nothing much. By the way, did Rauru give us homework?"

"No, he didn't." Then, Link smirks. "Why? Were you daydreaming again?"

"Maybe."

He laughs and takes a step closer to me. "Zoning off during class? Haven't we talked about that?"

I raise an eyebrow at that. "We have?"

Link is about to answer, but then he hears his friend Fado calling him and heads to his table. At the same time, my attention is attracted to the opposite table from ours.

Standing there are some guys wearing green clothes like Link's, behind the tall Mido Imtheboss. Oh boy.

"Think you're being funny, Colin?" Mido demands, as he stares down threateningly at a short blonde boy, who is bravely looking him in the eye.

Wait a minute, that's Colin Brown! I know him. He's a freshman in my Speech and Debate class, and is a little shy, but not afraid to stand up to others.

"I don't care who's funny! But you'd better leave Beth alone!" Colin says hotly.

"You wanna fight me, loser?" Mido cracks his knuckles, and grabs Colin by his collar.

Oh no! Colin does have guts for standing up to one of the school bullies. But guts or no, he could lose about five teeth by picking up a fight with Mido! He'd lose all of them, if it was with Ganondorf but that's not the point. I've got to put a stop to this now.

I push past my friends who are watching, horrified.

"Hey!" I shout as I shake Mido off of Colin. I step in front of Colin and look Mido right in the eye. "What're you trying to pull here?"

"Easy does it, baby." Mido smirks as he raises his hands in mock defeat.

My glare deepens. What a jerk! "You have no clue how _difficult_ I can be, retard."

Mido pushes it even further. "Oh yeah? Try me!"

Oh, he's good. He's pretty damn good. "With pleasure!" As I say that, I remove my earrings in a flash and toss them over to Ilia.

"Zel, are you serious?!" She is incredulous beyond belief.

Yeah, I know. How can a goody senior like me get in a fight? Let's just say…I have my moments. Anyway, I brace myself and kick Mido between his legs. Then, he hops around like a rabbit while howling in pain.

"Oooh, I'm sorry. Did mean old Zelda whop your butt too hard?" I taunt in mock concern. At that, the entire café bursts into laughter. Apparently, everyone's been waiting for Mido to get disgraced like this.

And nothing's more disgraceful than a guy getting his butt kicked by a girl who can't even reach it.

More importantly, I can see Link from the corner of my eye, laughing to tears while placing a hand on his lunch table to support himself.

Purpose achieved. Now's the time for the climax.

"Poor little Mido. Lemme give you a hand." At that, I grab the back of his shirt and give him a hard shove in the direction of my table. There, Anju is waiting for him with the pie she had bought for lunch, in her hands…

* * *

"Zelda, I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you."

I sigh. After protecting a freshman from a broken (or even paralyzed) jaw, THIS is what I get in return? Whatever happened to 'fighting for a good cause'? "Dad, I'm sorry but I HAD to do it. Mido was about to beat Colin up. I couldn't just stand by and watch!" I argue.

"Don't argue with me, Zelda. I know you're a good person, and a good student, but just because you're my daughter doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get away with what you've done. You need to understand that." Dad says.

"I'm not asking you to let me off!" I reply, affronted at the unfair accusation. "All I want is that Mido get detention too. He was the one picking on Colin." I throw my hand up helplessly. "Come on Dad, you're the PRINCIPAL. You need to act like one!"

"And I am." Dad stands up and walks over to me. "Mido has already been informed that after getting your pie job cleaned off his face by Nurse Pergie, he will be heading straight to Room 218 for detention. Bullying is an infraction of the Discipline Code, but so is fighting. So you'll have to serve detention with him."

I stifle a groan and stand up. "All right." I say. I try to cover up my disappointment at having to miss my fencing class at three thirty. Yes, Link is in that class with me too.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Yeah, yeah I know. Whatever.

Just before I open the door to exit the principal's office, I hear some voices nearby. One is Link's.

"What about my fencing class today at three thirty?" He is saying.

"You don't have to worry about that," Auru Cannon a.k.a Professor Cannon, the vice principal is saying. "Mikau isn't available, so you're the detention officer for today."

"I see, and it's the three thirty shift, right?"

"Yes."

Glory Hallelujah.

* * *

"Zelda! You are such an idiot! Things between you and Link are looking bad already! First you messed up and wouldn't ask him out during Theology, then you messed up again and wouldn't ask him out during lunch, and you just had your chance during Fencing! Then, you got into a fight and now you have detention! All is lost!" Malon rambles angrily, as we stand by my locker.

Ilia, Anju, and Saria stand with her shaking their heads sadly. "I see the problem." Ilia says.

"Well done." Anju says. "You managed to screw up the screw up."

"Speaking of which, would you screw these crazy ideas and listen to me?! All is NOT lost!" I yell in frustration.

"And how?" Saria asks.

"Even though I have detention, so does Link."

"Link?" Ilia is surprised. "What did he do? Did he beat Mido up for picking on you?"

I smack my forehead. "No he didn't. Mikau is usually the detention officer at my time. But since he won't be free then, LINK is taking over his shift."

Comprehension dawns on my friends' faces and they begin to smile. "That is awesome!" Malon giggles. "I didn't know Link was a detention officer!"

"Even though he's new here, he's still a senior. So he can apply."

"But how'll you make your move when you're under high supervision, and have to do school work?" Ilia asks.

"Don't worry." Anju laughs. "According to his reaction to the fight, he was definitely on Zelda's side. So he'll let her off."

"Plus," I smirk. "I'm allowed to ask detention officers for help, remember? Link will be sitting at his desk the whole time. And to see how to do the problem while he helps me, don't I have to bend over?"

"Ooh Zelda, you're such a devil!" My friends squeal.

* * *

"Now I expect you all to be on your best behavior at this time. This is detention, not camp." Mr. Skyfox says sternly. I sit back in my chair in front of my open Anatomy textbook and wish for the hundredth time that he would just shut up and scat, so I can get to work.

Thankfully, he leaves and shuts the door behind him after Link follows him in. Mido, who is sitting at a neighboring table cat whistles at me before shooting a spitball in my direction. Link quickly blocks the spitball from my face with a sheet of paper, and then walks up to Mido's desk.

"What's your problem?" He demands.

Mido smirks at Link as he looks him up and down. "Problem? It's four feet 'tall' and smells like cheap hay."

Link's expression hardens and for a second, looks like he's about to hit Mido, but he doesn't. "Do I look like I care?" He says instead. "At least I didn't get pied by someone shorter than me."

Before Mido can rebut and escalate the tension, another detention officer named Kafei Masking, walks into the room, and Link heads over to his desk to talk with him. I try to hear what they're saying, but their whispers are too soft.

A few minutes later, Mido leaves the room with Kafei. Once they're gone, I turn to Link. "What was that all about?" I ask.

Link shrugs. "Nothing big. Mido's just gonna serve detention in another room. Not that I know why…"

At that moment, I feel a vibration in my side. I glance down and notice on my cell phone that I have a new text message. It says:

_hey zel, i just paid Kafei 2 work a shift as a detention officer for Mido 2day._

_now u can ask Link out!_

_Malon_

Oh, hats off to my loyal friends! Now's the time to-

"What's so funny?"

I snap out of my triumphant reverie and look up at Link's questioning gaze as he stands next to my desk. "What? Oh…I- wait." I try to hide my cell phone, but Link manages to grab it from me.

Great…

I bite my lip as he reads the text message on the screen. Then, he throws his head back and laughs. "So THIS is why you, the principal's daughter, have landed in detention today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort, while holding my smile, as he begins to unravel the reason behind this whole thing.

"Well, I thought you'd use your dad as a loop hole to get out of trouble."

"That's because you don't know that my dad doesn't play favorites like that."

He kneels to the floor, puts a hand on my desk, and studies my face. "Then tell me one thing. How long did you know that I was a detention officer?"

Gosh! How can I tell him that I intentionally overheard his conversation with Professor Cannon? Now I'm in a fix…

"Um…since I saw you walk into the room today."

"And you didn't even care about getting a detention for sticking up for a freshman?"

"No."

"Ohh, so you came here because of me right?" He begins to smirk.

"Yes- no- wait- maybe." I clear my throat, puzzled by how hoarse my voice is now.

At that, Link leans forward until our noses brush. "What happens next depends on you. Yes or no?"

"Are you playing around with me?"

He raises and lowers his eyebrows a couple of times. "You tell me. Am I or am I not?"

I sigh impatiently. "Seriously Link. If you don't stop with all that drama now, it won't even take Kafei OR Mido to get me to stop punching you." I crack my knuckles for effect.

Link laughs. "Good lord, how did such a good principal overlook this character of yours? No wonder Ganondorf's so afraid of you."

"Wait, what'd he sa-"

Before I can finish my sentence, strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. Lips, soft and perfect, are on mine. The kiss feels so delightful, that I'm not even aware of the loud ringing going off in my pocket. The lips smile as they part, and I look up at Link's relaxed grin. We silently gaze at each other until he breaks the silence.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" he asks.

"What? Oh that. It can wait."

Link laughs and pretends to open it to answer. "Okay then. Let's see how Principal Royal will react when I tell him what we just did."

I squeak, a trait very unlike me, and grab the phone from him. "Idiot! You will NOT get me into trouble, whether you're my boyfriend or not!"

Link raises his eyebrow. "Boyfriend? Does that mean I made the right move?"

"For what?"

"You know what."

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

I groan. "YES. Now shut up and let me talk to my dad."

He laughs. "Wow, aren't you an angel?"

To which I can't help but laugh.


End file.
